Three Factions become Six
by Duskbrony94
Summary: Watch as Ichgio and his friends meet, fight, and fall in love with new beings that could possible get in his way of a somewhat normal life, well as normal of life for Soul Reapers. Sorry that my summary is bad I'm learning as I go feedback helps please and thank you.
1. Chapter 1

_**Three factions become six**_

 _ **I don't own Bleach or Highschool DxD but, I do love anime/manga, cartoons, and all kinds of fiction stories.**_

 _ **Chapter 1**_

 _ **A change in scenario is a change in one's life**_

Ichigo Kurosaki , 17 years of age, shouldered orange hair, soft brown eyes, 181 cm (5'11"), 66 kg (145 lbs). As a Substitute Soul Reaper and all rounded badass, Ichigo has faced many trials in his life ; his mother's death, meeting Rukia Kuchiki, becoming a soul reaper and rescuing Rukia from death by the hands of the 13 Court Guard Squads. Not to mention rescuing Orihime from Hueco Mundo, defeating two of the strongest Espada Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez and Ulquiorra Cifer, defeating Sosuke Aizen ; which in turns causes him to slowly losing his powers. Also Battles sinners in hell to rescues his sister Yuzu, finally losing his soul reaper powers just to find out that he didn't lose his abilities they're just sealed within him. Finally defeating Kugo Ginjo who was a substitute soul reaper while reawakening his powers thanks to the help of old friends, training at the Soul King Palace, and finally ending the 1000 year blood war between Soul Reapers and Quincey. But none of that, well except his mother's death, come close to the painful meter like moving from his hometown, Karakura. That's right, the Kurosaki family eldest child, plus four sub-family members, are moving to some small town in Tokyo, Japan called Kuoh just to finish his 3rd and 4th year of high school. Well, that's one of the several reasons listed as to why he needs to move towns.

Reason one, finish schooling due to the destruction caused by the battles with Aizen and Ginjo. Reason two, the 13 Court Guard Squads had asked him to investigate suspicious activity within Kuoh by the new head captain Shunsui Kyoraku, who became the captain-commander after the death of the previous commander, Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto. Reason three, well Ichigo can't think of the 3rd reason but surely, none the less, it'll come to him sooner or later.

"Good morning Ichigo", yelled a very excited man-child who just so happens to be Ichigo's father, Isshin Kurosaki. He goes for his usual body slam wake up called for his son, but before he could complete the assault, he receives an uppercut with a foot instead of a fist. "Would you stop that shit already", Ichigo replies as his father's face gets acquainted with the floor. "Very good Ichigo your reaction time to physical attack is perfect as always but, what of your ability to stop a kidou planned ahead of time", his father stated with a smirk. "What are you talking abo-", but before Ichigo could finish his question, he falls to his knees ; as his arms were bound to the each side of his body. "Bakudou #1: Sai(Restrain), see even though you knew I was coming, you didn't bother to see if I had cast a kidou. It just goes to show you still have so much to learn from me, uh-", Isshin surprised that Ichigo started to stand and use sheer spiritual pressure to break the enchantment place on his body.

With one last push, Ichigo broke the Kidou. "So, what was that talk about you still having the stuff to learn, old man", Ichigo stated as he looked to see the reaction on that goat bread of his father's face. "Will both of you stop comparing dick sizes already, Ichigo you've got less than an hour and a half to get into the shower, dressed, eat, and to reach the train station in time?", said the monotone voice of his little sister Karin. She's the only one of his sisters who knows that their father and brother are soul reapers. "By the way Ichigo, cousin Uryu is here along with Chad", Karin notified her older brother. Ichigo left his bedroom with a fresh pair of clothing and his towel.

 _ *** 35-40 minutes later ***_

Once showered with fresh clothing, full belly, and brushed teeth ; Ichigo grabbed the last of his bags. Yet before he could leave, he gave both his sisters and father one last hug and his father giving him one last gift which he told Ichigo to only open once he's was on the train. "Hey, Chad, Uryu where's Orihime and Tatsuki?", question Ichigo. "They both went ahead to the train station", replied Uryu as he pushes his glasses up with both his index and middle fingers. It would take thirty-five minutes to get to the station by foot if they run it would take twenty-five minutes, but if they were to take the "high road" so to speak it would take at least ten to fifteen minutes. Now, comes the real problem, Uryu, his cousin is one of those follow by the rules types and always told Ichigo to only use his powers in case a hollow was around. "You know, it would only help if, I don't know, maybe we could take the "high road". It would get us there faster plus, the girls would not need to wait long or get worried if we'll make it in time", Ichigo mentions only to hint that it could save them time, besides when Ichigo is alone, walking with friends, or even on patrol he seem to be a magnet of sort to hollows.

"You're worried that hollows might attack us due to our joint spiritual pressure am I right," Uryu said with his know-it-all smirk. _'Well duh'_ , Ichigo thought as his brow begins to twitch.

 _ *** 15-25 minutes later at the station ***_

Within the empty train station stood two of the most beautiful women you will ever lay your eyes upon. The name's of these angels are Orihime Inoue and Tatsuki Arisawa. Orihime is seventeen years of age, an average height of 157 cm (5'2"), the same soft brown eyes as Ichigo and long, waist-length burnt orange hair that naturally frame her gorgeous face and over the past two years became fuller and wavier. But her most noticeable physical trait is her slender yet curvaceous figure for a teenager, especially in terms of her large (E-size) breasts. She wore a tan turtleneck sweater, that hugs her already slender body, cum-busting breast and ended half way down her sexy waist which leads to a brown dress skirt that shows off her tight thighs.

On her left is Tatsuki, her best friend since middle school. Tatsuki is the same age, height, if not a centimeter or two smaller and same eye color. But unlike Orihime, Tatsuki haves black hair that reaches just past her shoulders with a very lean frame compared to Orihime's curvier figure, she wore a plain t-shirt, that fit her perfectly with her average C-size breast and mini short that show off her tight little ass and well tone thighs.

If you tried to piece together Ichigo's listed of friends into to the game like chess, Ichigo's the king (even though he would dine it), Orihime's the queen, Tatsuki's the knight (in her own personally opinion), Chad's the rook, Uryu's the bishop, Rukia Kuchiki's the second rook, Mizuiro Kojima's the second bishop, Renji Abarai's the second Knight and finally Keigo Asano's all eight pawn (again Tatsuki's personal opinion).

"Where are those morons?", yelled Tatsuki as she taps the station with her shoe, finally, she decided to sit on the bench as Orihime join her to calm her down. "Don't worry Tatsuki Ichigo and the others will be here soon trust me". "You're too patient with Ichigo Orihime, you need to be blunt with him about how you feel for him because he'll never figure it out himself". "Who'll never figure it out, Tatsuki", said Ichigo as he fell from above platform, follow by both Uryu and Chad. "Nothing Ichigo, Tatsuki was just thinking out all", said Orihime as she covers Tatsuki's mouth with her hands. "Well just as long she wasn't bad mouthing about us being late", Uryu said in a matter-of-fact tone.

Just before Tatsuki could reply the train showed up as Orihime released a sight that she did not know she held onto. Once they've placed their luggage into the compartment above them when the train's buzzer vibrate their cabin signaling that the train will be leaving the station. Remembering what his father had told Ichigo he'd decided that he would open the gift. Tear way the wrapping he found that there were two books with a letter placed between them. The first book he recognized as _'The Bible'_. _'Why would dad give me a bible?'_ , thought a confused Ichigo. Though the second book was just as confusing if not more so than the first. The title read as such, _'Kuoh's Guide to the Three Faction for Soul Reapers Captains Edition'_. Ichigo opened the envelope to pulled out the letter and figure he'd read aloud so his friends could hear.

 _ **Dear Ichigo,**_

 _ **I'm so proud of all the good you've done to not only protect your family, friends, and comrades but, to protect all the people of Karakura Town and I know your mother would've told you the same thing if she was still here with us, but I know that she's with us even now as we speak. Now to why I gave you the two books you hold in your hands. Kuoh it's not only the home to spirits and yokai alike, it's also the home to the beings that are thought only to exists in the holy book of god. I suggest you and your friends read the guide book to help you understand what you've might meet once there. Orihime, Tatsuki, Uryu and Chad please help keep my son out of trouble which reminds me Tatsuki, Kisake gave these to you their there to help you fight spiritual beings. They should be within the bible if not look in Ichigo's bag. Anyway son I wish you luck and don't worry Kisake and I'll take turns defending Karakura 'til you come back.**_

 _ **Love Dad**_

 _ **p.s. Ichigo make sure to make me a granddad.**_

"For a second there I had thought dad acted like a real father", Ichigo stated as he folded the letter up! "So what's this gift Mr. hat & clogs gave me", Tatsuki asked. Ichigo opened the bible to find it's been hollowed out to fit two gloves. Tatsuki took a hold of the gloves to try them on. "They must be spirit gloves, once on the gloves will act like the zanpukto that Soul Reapers carry", said Uryu as Tatsuki put them on as they changed from ordinary gloves to steel gauntlets. "So does that mean they have a Shikai and Bankai", Chad asked. "Yes, but I believe they're already in Shikai hint the steel gauntlets", answer Uryu.

As Uryu goes through how to achieve Bankai to writing down a new training schedule Ichigo decided to open the guide book to get ahead of the game by reading up on the factions while taking down a mental note for the now reason three why he had to move.

 _ **A/N: I new to the whole writing of fanfic's so I'd really appreciate any form of feedback. Oh, and before I forget all the creates from bleach will look like their post-time war self's, except Ichigo who'll look like a combining form of his dangi training and post-time Quincey war, oh and Uryu does not die.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**'Shiro speaking'**

 _ **'Old man speaking'**_

 _'character thinking'_

"character speaking"

 _ **Chapter 2**_

 _ **Welcome to the first year of Kuoh Soul Reaper**_

"Ichigo! Ichigo! Wake up Ichigo we've finally made it", Orihime said softly. Ichigo's eyes open to Orihime stroking his head which is currently resting atop of Orihime's soft thighs. Ichigo gazes deeply into Orihime's eyes and via-Versa. They were so mesmerized by each other eyes that they didn't realize that their heads inch ever so closely. Soon their lips were just a millimeter away from becoming one. But, the moment was ruined when they heard a small click sound what they knew could only come from a phone's camera. "Hey don't stop on our account", said Tatsuki with a wide grin plastered on her face.

 _ *** 35 mins later within the new house ***_

It's a fairly simple walk for everyone that took only minutes, well except to Ichigo who's phone kept blowing up by everyone due to the picture that Tatsuki posted. " We've finally here!", exclaimed an exhausted Ichigo whom practically thrown himself on the couch. The house's features resemble that of your traditional shindenzukuri _**(A/N: If your confused on what the house looks like then imagine the 13 court guard's barrack of Byakuya Kuchiki).**_

"We should really go visit our new school to turn in the last of the paperwork and receive the uniforms to check if they fit properly", Uryu said as he cleans his glasses. With that said everyone (including a tired Ichigo) walk toward the school. Once there they noticed that students were there for clubs and/or after school activities.

 _ *** within the Occult Research Club ***_

Rias Gremory is a beautiful young woman who appears to be in her late teens with white skin, blue-green eyes and a buxom figure. Her most distinctive feature is her long beautiful crimson hair that reaches down to her thighs, with a single hair strand sticking out from the top. Her hair also has loose bangs covering her forehead and side bangs framing her face. With her is Sona Sitri a childhood friend and rival. She is in her third year and the President of Kuoh Academy's Student Council. Her alias at Kuoh Souna Shitori, and is the third most popular girl at the academy, behind Rias and Akeno. Sona is a young bespectacled woman in her late teens with a slim figure, black hair styled in a short bob cut and violet eyes.

Next to the both are Akeno Himejima and Tsubaki Shinra stood silently watching as their king's play a friendly game of chess. _**(A/N; What were you expecting info on Akeno and Tsubaki didn't you well here you go.)**_

Akeno Himejima within her third year, Rias's Queen, and her best friend. Akeno is one of Kuoh Academy's Two Great Ladies alongside Rias. Akeno Is a beautiful young woman with a voluptuous figure around the same age as Rias with very long black hair and violet eyes. Her hair is usually tied in a long ponytail , reaching all the way down to her legs with two strands sticking out from the top and sloping backward, with an orange ribbon keeping it in place. Tsubaki Shinra is the Vice-President of Kuoh Academy's Student Council and Sona's Queen. She is the fourth most popular girl in the academy. Tsubaki is a young bespectacled woman with long straight black hair that extends all the way down to her knees with split bangs and heterochromatic eyes, with a violet left eye and a light brown right eye.

Like most of the girls at Kuoh Academy, they wear the customary school uniforms. The outfits design consists of a white long-sleeved, button-down shirt (short sleeves for spring/summer) with a black ribbon on their shirt collars worn under a black shoulder cape and a matching button-down corset, a magenta skirt with accents, and brown dress shoes.

When Sona was about to call check on Rias's king their attention was drawn outside as they heard the squeals of teenage girls. Now normally they won't care due to the consistent screams of joy for one of the boy's but, this was different due to the massive power that somehow didn't exist before this evening within Kuoh boundaries.

"Well it looks to me we have some interesting guests what do you think Sona", Rias said as she looks over the group that enter in her territory. "I think those are the new students that will be joining our school", Sona said while doing the exact same thing as Rias. "Well let's go meet them shall we", said Rias as she went toward the door with Akeno opening the door for her king.

 _ ***Back with Ichigo's group***_

To say Ichigo was getting annoyed would be the understatement of the year. They couldn't even get five feet away from the gate without being crowded by girls playing what Ichigo thought was a school wide game of twenty questions. Just before Ichigo was about to blow his top he heard what sounded like a female Uryu told these... **'Soon to be your harem of horny wenches'** , said the voice of his zanpukto and the source of his Soul Reaper/Hollow power, Zangetsu who he dubbed Shiro. _**'Shiro their not wenches, their beautiful flower just waiting for the right man to pluck them from their roots'**_ , said the voice of his Quincey powers, old man Zangetsu whom he thought at first was Zangetsu but, later found out he's not. Back to what Ichigo was saying these horny flowers a polite way of get the fuck out the way.

Once the hord of girl spilt Ichgio was able to see four women with unusaul spirit pressures. "Welcome to Kuoh Academy, how may we help you", said a woman with the redest hair he's ever seen. The group was stun with awe by the beauty of these girls (except Ichigo) that they didn't feel their spiritual pressure. " We here to turn in our student forum and to get our uniforms", said Ichigo stepping forward and held a stack of papers in front of him. "Very well if you would come with me we'll get you fitted with uniforms and you class schedule", a short black hair girl with glass said grabbing the paperwork while looking over it. _'Holy shit she's like Uryu twin'_ , Ichigo thought.

 _ **A/N; Well thats it for this chapter. I'm currently working on other fanfics so I won't always update this chapter, but i'll try to work at least two chapters of each of my fanfic and as always feedback is welcome. If you have any questions at all pm me and I'll try to answer all question so please don't be upset if I don't answer back.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N; I like to thank those who have taken an interest in my fanfics. I've told you all before and I'll tell you all again if you have an idea you have for this story whether it's who to pair up romantically, a setting for battles and/or just plain spiritual events. Oh before we start I like to point out that we are after Issei meets Asia while before she is taken away to her death (spoiler to those who have yet to read the manga or watch the anime). There will be a week in a half break between the two events so character development can happen with Ichigo's group and Rias's group and for those of you wondering about Ichigo's abilities if you read the manga he'll already have his new Shikai and my own custom Bankai. He'll have the ability to go full-bringer (I like that thought for the manga/anime so I'm keeping it).**_

 **'Shiro speaking'**

 _ **'Old man speaking'**_

"Character speaking'

 _'Character thinking'_

 **"Character/Shiro speaking"**

 **I do not own either Bleach or Highschool DxD**

 **Chapter 3**

 **Gremory Vs Sitri Vs Soul Reaper! Ichigo's first ever 666 sparring match**

The hallway's to the student council office were completely empty even though there were hoards of 'horny flowers' (as Ichigo put it) just ten minutes ago. "So, minded telling me why we're going to the student council office to pick up our class schedule", Ichigo asked to kill the silence before it killed him. "Good question Kurosaki and the answer to that is quite simple really", Sona stated while pushing up her glasses with her index and middle finger 'Seriously, she even does the glasses thing like Uryu' Ichigo thought.

"You see the school was built to help students boost their independence", Tsubaki continue for her king. "I see now", Uryu stated, "The school was meant to help it's student get ready for the tasks of adult life, but most of all to help them realize their true potential for the road ahead of them", Uryu sounding impressed with the concept of their new school. "Indeed, I'm impressed Ishida that you were able to figure out the meaning behind our schools way of life", Sona said while looking at Uryu up and down as if trying to figure out a Rubik's cube.(A/N; Do I see a potential couple already maybe or maybe not it's up to you to the readers if they could).

"Uryu are you flirting with a devil", Ichigo said poking fun at his cousin. The four women came to a dead stop and spoon around so fast it nearly gave our heroes whiplash. "How did you know we're devils?", Rias question Ichigo as she went through multiple possibilities now he knew. "Easy I read the handbook on Kuoh's three factions", Ichigo stated holding up a book. After reading the title of the book she saw two words that sound familiar to her. "Soul Reaper, where have I heard those word", said Rias out loud. "Their spiritual guides that help spirits reach the afterlife", Sona said answering Rias question. "Basically", Ichigo respond.

 *** time skip 15 minutes later within the nurse's office ***

"So let me get this straight, your head captain asked you to investigate the recent increase of spiritual pressure within Kuoh and help the souls here find peace while dealing with the hollow's that are attracted to the increase of power", Rias replied only to receive a simple "Yep" from Ichigo. "To top it off your Soul Reaper/Hollow/Quincey.", Rias started. "Ishida is a pure-blooded Quincey.", Sona continues. "While Orihime, Chad, and Tatsuki have high spiritual energy, thanks to you and hollows that happen at the same time to see, speak, and fight anything spiritual or supernatural.", Akeno and Tsubaki finished only to receive another simple "Yep", but this time from all the spiritually in tune teens.

"And here I was hoping that the fallen angels were the only thing to worry about, but now I have strange creatures that would basically see this place as an all you can eat buffet.", Rias said while rubbing her forehead.

"Don't concern yourself about the hollows and spirits we'll take care of them, you just worry about the fallen angel and stray devils.", Ichigo said coming out with Uryu and Chad from the office only to see the girl blushing up a storm. "What? Is there something wrong", Ichigo asked only to receive silent noes. While all the girls thought that the guy's look handsome in the male uniforms for Kuoh.

"*Cough*, so Ichigo in terms of power and skill would you say that you all are", Rias said coughing in her hand trying to get the dirty thoughts of Ichigo half dressed. "Do you want the honest truth or sweet lie", Ichigo respond hoping not to piss off not just one but two heiresses who older siblings are two of four rulers of the underworld. "The truth Ichigo please if you may", Sona replied hoping to see where she stands to these newcomers.

"Well I can't say anything in terms of skills without sparring with any of you, but in term of raw power without using my soul form I could stand on equal ground with both Akeno and you Rias. But if we add my friends and me together we could take out your whole team Rias", Ichigo said while thinking of how to break the news to them if they ask their next question.

"Rias's whole team that's quite the claim Ichigo", Akeno said as she wonders want that would mean if Ichigo and she were to fuck. "You said without your soul form, what would it be then if you were to use it.", Rias ask dreading the answer if Ichigo himself could stand on equal ground with Akeno and herself. "With my soul form and without my friends or Bankai I could wipe the floor your whole team plus Sona and Tsubaki.", Ichigo replied. "Hold on what this Bankai thing Ichigo", Tsubaki asked trying to get made info for her king. "In simple term, it's me at full power", Ichigo plainly said. "Okay just from what you said so far is that yourself could mop the floor with use am I right", Rias ask as Ichigo to which he replied with a simple nodded.

After a painful game of twenty question both Rias and Sona silently agreeing not to piss off Ichigo while Akeno was silently having an orgasm just by the sheer pleasure of her imagination of Ichigo pounding her repeatedly. "Ichigo Sona and I were wondering if you and your friends would do use a great honor of having a sparring match of sorts with use in a week and a half from now", Rias asking hoping that with this match she could stand a chance if she were to ever get into a rating game.

"Well, guy's what do you say", turning to his friends. "We be stupid to not see what we're made of against them", Tatsuki said with a smile. "Sure", chad replied. "This could be fun", Orihime said. "Why not it give me a chance to study their fighting style", Uryu stated with a small smirk. "Well there's your answer", Ichigo responded. "Very well, a week and a half from today we'll have a match with six people on each team sounds fair to everyone", Rias ask to receive nods all around.

 _ **A/N; What a chapter everyone seriously I got excited when Rias throughout a challenge match to Ichigo and I'm the one writing it. Anyway a quick noticed here ladies and gentlemen next chapter will be a time skip chapter with a few flashbacks of what happen within the week and a half break before the match so it'll be a prep chapter with training and a little romance on the side with guest appearance of one of the following factions for Ichigo's sixth partner which will be of your choosing down below as a poll. I'll leave it up for five days max guys cause I'll be working on my other fanfics as well so be reasonable with your choices. Oh, and before I forget there will be lemons in this fanfic so there are the heads up.**_

 _ **Ichigo's sixth partner; these are the factions you can work with ladies and gentlemen.**_

 **Arrancards faction and SoulReaper faction**


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N; Well ladies an d gentlemen we've got one more day for the "Ichigo's sixth partner" until the end of the event and a little help from social media I've got a clear response of how the poll is looking which means it's high. So here's what the polls look right now.**_

 _ **Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck 101 votes**_

 _ **Rukia Kuchiki 94 votes**_

 _ **Tier Harribel 90 votes**_

 _ **Renji Abararai 50 votes**_

 _ **Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez 43 votes**_

 _ **Jinta Hanakari 39 votes**_

 _ **Ururu Tsumugiya 38 votes**_

 _ **Riruka Dokugamine 32 votes**_

 _ **There are the candidates for Ichigo's sixth partner. Also some asked me if it's possible for the other characters from Highschool dxd to have their full team be a part of the battle I'll think about it but I have alot to think about like if I want to go into season two of Highschool dxd so yeah don't expect a mediate answer. Plus someone said that Uryu is not a full blooded Quincey but remember this is a fanfic so it's a possibility and some else if Ichigo will only be paired with Orihime or will he have a harem yes he will be paired with Orihime but I'll also have Ichigo in a harem but the readers will help with who will be part of it.**_

 _ **Chapter 4**_

 _ **Decisions and complications are one an the same.**_

Ichigo is making his way back the house after a long days patrol of taking down hollows and saving spirits while sending them to the soul society. He felt that after a night of patrol could help him clear his head of troubling thoughts, but that doesn't seem to be the case with what he had going through his head at this moment.

 _ **Flashback to earlier**_

"So have you given thought on how your going to find us a sixth member", Uryu said looking to his orange hair cousin. "I thought I could call Rukia or Renji after I've given my report to Shunsui", Ichigo said taking a thinking position. After Rias and Sona challenge Ichigo to a sparring match in a week and a half from today our young war heroes retired to the comfort of their home where Uryu began to question Ichigo on his battle strategies. When Ichigo thought it couldn't get worse Sona called him about a rule change within the match. The six people rule was change when both kings told their peerages about the match which totally through many of "Ichigo's" battle strategies (really they were Uryu's) out the proverbial window. But none of this could compare to what happen after Uryu's fit.

The call to the soul society (thanks to Mr. Hat & clog tinkering with his phone) about the match. Of course this cause the captains and lieutenants to have a meeting about watching the battle with two of the four Satan's (which Rias texted Ichigo telling him that Sona and her older siblings will be watching the match as well). While he asked if Rukia and Renji could join him so they could recieve data about the devils this of course made the captain of squad 12 happy about improving their data on these "devils". After the long strenuous process of getting everything ready Ichigo just remember that this was the first day of his new life which made him go out on patrol to relief some stress.

 _ **End of Flashback-Present Time**_

When Ichigo finally made it back to his body he had thought that he could have no more problems for the rest of the night. Oh how wrong he was, a garganta opened to reveal Nelliel. Nelliel Tu Odelshwanck once a small child had reverted back to her true form (after the rescue that is a fully-grown curvaceous and well-endowed adult with hazael eyes, long waving greenish-blue hair and the same crimson line that runs across her face. She wore a white outfit that seem only to hug her huge breast while showing off her nearly naked back with her large "3" tatto that stated she's the third strongest espada (which she recieved after defeating Grimmjow after the war against the Quincey). She looked down at a surprice Ichigo and jumped on him while giving him the strongest bear-hug he has ever felt.

"Ichigo I'm so glad I could see you again, I tired your house first only to be told by your father that you moved and gave me the new address which I didn't really need because I could always follow your scent", Nell replied squesszing the life out of Ichigo. Hearing the commotion everyone ran toward Ichigo's room only to find a beautiful woman straddling their orange hair friend. "Nell", Orihime stated wondering why she was here. "Orihime", Nell said jumping from Ichigo toward Orihime giving her a hug. Tatsuki look at this and thought that it looked like two sister who have not seen eachother while the guy's (except Ichigo who was regaining his breath) were trying to hold back a nosebleed as the two tit-titans breast seem to rub eachother as they hug. Once done with hugfest Nell answered the questions of everyone.

Ichigo recieved a text from the queen of Hueco Mundo, Tier Harribel (aka Tia), telling him Nell is on vacation and for him to look after her. 'Arrancars take vacations when, how, and why', Ichigo question. Ichigo decided he would figure out the answers to those questions later right now his bed was calling him to sleep.

The next morning everyone woke up to find Ichigo making breakfest. "Well are you guy's just going to stand there or come eat", Ichigo said finishing with the pancakes. "What time did you wake up at", Tatsuki asked kowing that their school doen't start for another hour and half from now. "I woke up an hour ago to get info from hat & clog about Nell coming to school with us. Once done with that I decide to go for a run, to take a shower and to make breakfest", Ichigo stated. "Ok", Tatsuki said not wanting to look a gifted horse in the mouth.

With breakfest finish and dressed they left the house to head for school. Ichgio thought as they walked that today felt like one of those day's where trouble just seems to jump out to deliver a swift kick to the ass.

They arrived to school with time to spare only for a crowd of students to stop and look at the new faces that will be joining them.

The reactions of the different gender could only be descide in two words 'awe struck'. First is the girl reactions to the males of Ichigo's group.

Chad is gaint compare to the other students with the exception of Ichgio and Uryu who came below his shoulder or just above it. He wore the male verson of the Kuoh academy uniform which consists of a black blazer with white accents over a white, long-sleeved dress shirt with a black ribbon on the collar (which only help define his muscular physique), matching black pants, and brown dress shoes.

Uryu wore the same thing except he was paler than Chad, wore glasses and had a thinner more sturdier body like the ones you find people practicing archery.

Ichigo on the other hand wore the uniforms blazer openned showing his ribbon sightly looser than the others with the top two buttons on his white dress shirt undone with an athletic built.

Second was the males drooling over the female of Ichigo's group. Tatsuki wore the female verson with bicycle shorts under her skirt as she felt they were short for comfort but long enough to hide any decent womans panties though she still felt like where short underneath them just to be on the safe side.

Orihime wore a longer verson of the uniforms skirt that reach to her ankles but didn't help with the fact that both her top and bottom hug her farm showing off her beautiful E-size breast (with the cape trying to hide her top but failed) and luxurious hips. Nell's uniform is the same style as Orihime with the same problem except her breast being a little bit bigger then Orihime's so the cape had just a bigger problem then before. Ichigo got pissed at the males of this school he felt that kicking each of their asses could prevent problems. But he otped to ask chad for his blazer. Chad gave Ichigo his blazer wondering what he was going to do with it until Ichigo took his off and walked over to Orihime and Nell. He placed his blazer on Orihimes shoulders which help cover her assets and doing the same for Nell with Chads.

This got several reaction, disappointment from the males with a mixured of fear as Ichigo and Tatsuki shot them with a death stares. Squeals of excitement from the female that there's a second male to grant the 'great gentleman' title to. Finally a thumbs up from Tatsuki, Uryu, and Chad for doing something so Ichigo. This of course did not go unnoticed by the devils of Kuoh who were watching with interest in the new addition to Ichigo's friends.

The rest of the day went on with out trouble, well except for Ichigo giving a group of preverts a swift kick to their asses for peeping while the female kendo team gave chased to beat them with bamboo blades to the family jewels. To which Ichigo found that this was an everyday ritual with the preverted trio and signed.

After lunch Rias told Ichigo about how the after school programs work which to his surprice were different then normal school. "As you can tell from yesterday their were still quite the number of students who were at school due to this rule", Rias stated while showing Ichigo concept art, which Ichigo had to say is better than Rukia's crappy chappy the rabbit drawings. "Instead of the nornal one club rule you can have", Rias said.

"So they can chose to have normal club's which have national competitions and club's for student with hobbies while providing relaxing club for those who had competitions before", Ichigo finished for Rias to be surprice that he caught on so quickly.

He told her that he would tell his friends when he can, but for now he would like to rest. Rias offered Ichigo to use her lap as a pillow only for him to decline as he was going to have lunch with Orihime and Nell. As he walked away Rias thought that maybe she sould talk to Orihime and this Nell to see if she can't find away to share Ichigo. This thought immediately made Rias blush at the application of this thought being conveyed as sexual.

 _ **A/N; Ok everyone here's chapter 4 and remember that is one day left before polls close and the candidates are chosen and just because Nell showed up doesn't mean that it's been finalize the same with Rukia and Reji. As always thanks for the support and may you all have a goodnight.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N; Sorry for late update guys I had buiness to take care of but, I'm back now and I'll try to update on regular base. Anyways the polls closed for Ichigo's parnters and I took into consideration of having more people with in this sparring match so I am boostin the Sitri team to it's full members with the same Rias's team expect for one member. So before the chapter begins I'll list off the teams and who'll be in them.**_

 _ **Gremory team-current members 7**_

 _ **Rias Gremory-king**_

 _ **Akeno Himejima-queen**_

 _ **Asia Argento-bishop**_

 _ **Gasper Vladi-bishop**_

 _ **Yuuto Kiba-knight**_

 _ **Koneko Toujou-rook**_

 _ **Issei Hyoudou-pawn**_

 _ **Sitri team-current members 10**_

 _ **Sona Sitri-king**_

 _ **Tsubaki Shinra-queen**_

 _ **Momo Hanakai-bishop**_

 _ **Reya Kusaka-bishop**_

 _ **Tomoe Meguri-knight**_

 _ **Bennia-knight**_

 _ **Tsubasa Yura-rook**_

 _ **Loup Garou-rook**_

 _ **Genshiro Saji-pawn**_

 _ **Ruruko Nimura-pawn**_

 _ **Kurosaki Team-current member 8**_

 _ **Ichigo Kurosaki-king**_

 _ **Orihime Inoue-queen**_

 _ **Uryu Ishida-bishop**_

 _ **Rukia Kuchiki-bishop**_

 _ **Tatsuki Arisawa-knight**_

 _ **Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck-knight**_

 _ **Yasutora Sado(Chad)-rook**_

 _ **Renji Abararai-rook**_

 _ **A/N; I was surpriced when I've finalized the tallies that Renji beat Tier by just 2 vote, these are the teams sorry if your favorite character didn't make the cut but that doen't mean you won't see they'll just come in later anyway here's chapter 5.**_

 _ **'Oldman speaking'**_

 **'Shiro speaking'**

 _'Character thinking'_

"Character speaking"

 **"Character/Shiro speaking"**

 _ **Chapter 5**_

 _ **Unexpected problems & guest**_

Ichigo sat on the back porch over looking the beautiful garden while sipping on some tea Orihime had made for him and him alone. After five days of school Orihime had confessed her true feels. He accepted of course, Orihime's been there since the begining of his crazy life and he would be lying if he said he didn't felt the same for her as she did for him. "Ichigo may I sit with you", Orihime said gaining the attention of her Ichigo. Ichigo turned to speak only to be distracted by the sight before him. Orihime wore a beautiful pink turtle neck that hung on her shouders and reached just above her knees. "Aaa, I mean yes of course you can", Ichigo said watching as Orihime sat right next to with their arms inner locking eachother as her head laid upon Ichigo's shoulder. They sat there within eachothers embrace without a care in the world as if only eachother exists in this moment.

"It's beautiful today is it not ", Orihime stated as the afternoon reflected on ther surface of the pond that's built in and round the garden. "Yeah but, I know of one thing that makes this moment truly beautiful", Ichigo replied making Orihime move off his shoulder to look at with pleddding eyes. "What could that be", Orihime said aloud. "Hmm maybe this", Ichigo said leaning in capturing Orihime's lips with his own.

 **Lime moment those of you under the age of 18 look away**

He pressed his mouth against Orihime's, while laying her on her back. Their kissing grew in intensity and soon, they began to kiss each other more intensely and Orihime responded as she opened her mouth to Ichigo's gentle prodding and when she did, he opened his mouth as well. Ichigo deciding to take it further slowly licked her teeth, making Orihime moan and when Ichigo placed his tongue into her mouth gently tempting her to do the same.

When they began to deepin the kiss they knew that it wouldn't until they reach nirvana. Orihime moved her own tongue and the moment their tongues touched...both moaned as they tasted and touched each other. As they broke their kiss, they gazed at each other for a moment. They inspected each other, Orhime's turtle neck had loosen during their act of lust. Ichigo had found that her sleeves fell off her shoulders and came half way down her arms only to be stopped by her breast. He could only imagine what they looked, feel, and tasted like. She noticed the look Ichigo is currently giving her as she looked toward the object that caught his eyes.

Only to find he is staring at her breast. "It's ok Ichigo, you can do with them as you please just be gentle ok", Orihime said as she took off her sweater. "Are you sure Orihime, I mean we don't have to if you don't want to", Ichigo replied with a hint of concern. "It's find really Ichigo I've always dreamt of us being together and now we are", Orihime said smiling beautifully. "Well you guy's may not think it's a problem with having sex now our back porch, but I do", said the familiar voice of Tatsuki.

 **Lime time over (great job Tatsuki for ruining a beautiful moment)**

Both teens paused as they turn to find Tatsuki, Chad, and Uryu standing just a few feet away. "I thought you guy's were at the store", Ichigo said as he began to sweat with Tatsuki smiling so sweetly. "We came back just in time to find Orihime and you shacking up in the backyard", yelled Tatsuki. _'Great just what I need mama Tatsuki cock blocking me with only a few days before we have that match with Rias and Sona", Ichigo thought._ "Ichigo, do you feel that energy", Chad asked as he look toward the church within the distance. "Yeah it feels as if Rias decided to move against the fallen angels, but I think that we focus on the visitor that came to speak with us so how about you come out", Ichigo said gaining the attention of his friends.

"It appears that hiding from you would be pointless would not Substitute Soul Reaper Ichigo Kurosaki", said a tall man appearing to be in his late twenties with average build, black hair, golden bangs and black goatee. He also possesses twelve jet-black feathered wings that grows out of his back. He wore dark red leather coat with bblack leather accessories and belts wrapped around his waist and arms, grey dress pants with black leather accessories around his ankles and brown dress shoes.

With the man out of hiding everyone could feel the spiritual energy coming off him. They've activated their skills and/or powersto defend themselfs. Uryu drew his Heilig Bogen and created a Heilig Pfeil as he stood behind Ichigo's right shoulder. Orihime moved toward Ichigo's left giving her a perfect vantage to attack, defend, or heal anyone. Tatsuki released her improved Ten no kishi no yoroi as she moved to protect Orihime. Chad's right arm changed to Brazo Derecha de Gigante as he moved in front of everyone. "Easy I am not here to fight anyone just the opposite really", the man stated wavy his hands in front of himself.

"Then tells us who you are as well to why your here", Ichigo said. "Very well the name is Azazel it's a pleasure to meet you", Azazel said with a bow. "And for the reason I'm here is to ask one Ichigo Kurosaki for a favor", Azazel continue as he raised his head. _ **'A favor form the former Governor General of both the Fallen Angels and the Grigori',**_ _the old man said with a skeptical looked._ **'Yeah what the old man said king, I mean what the real motive',** Shiro said to Ichigo. "What's this favor you want to ask me Azazel", Ichigo said. He lowered his hand to his side showing his friends that Azazel is telling the truth as well to tell them to be ready in case trouble goes down. "My favor is to save a comrade of my by the name of Raynare", Azazel ask. As he looked to Ichigo hoping he will for if he does not then his fears that the last of his loyal followers will die.

"Very well but, I expected you to explain why after I return with your friend", Ichigo said. Surprise by what he heard, Azazel went to thanked Ichigo only for Ichigo to shunpo toward the church to retrieve this Raynare chick.

 _ **At the church during the final battle with Raynare and Issei**_

It appear to Raynare that she will not only lose this battle against Issei but, lose the opportunity to complete her lord Azazel's final requested. "Rias please finish this for me please because I can't find it within me to kill her even though she hurt Asia", Issei said looking to Asia's body. "Very well Issei but, I hope that after this you realize that even though your heart is in the right place you will have to end your own battles", Rias said. _'So this is the end please forgive me lord Azazel and I hope that we will meet within the next life',_ Raynare thought. As she closed her eyes flashbacks to all the times her lord Azazel taught her.

Rias summon the power of destruction within her hand, took aim then fired the sphere of massive energy. Raynare took one last breath as she waited for the sweet embrace of death. But only for it to be denied as she was in the arm of what look to be a handsome man with orange shoulder lenght hair cutting the sphere of death with a single swing of a short sword. Those within the general area were stunned by the sudden appearance of an immense power where the blast was. But what they saw shock them far more then they would have thought.

There stood Ichigo clad in white armor covering his chest, arms, shoulders, and feet, with stripe running across his face. Underneath this, he wears a completely black bodysuit. The badge he usually carries grows a medium-sized, black, machete-like blade, with a sliver edge, simple white cloth-wrapping around the hilt, and a flat base. The badge itself becomes the guard, with a black cross marking on it. Finally hung across Ichigo's back is a white sheath.

The shock for the man she found to be her friend only made her say two words. "Why Ichigo", Rias question. Those two words in which Ichigo could only respond back with is "Sorry Rias I know said I would not intrude in your problems with out a good reason but, this would be one of those "I'll tell you later" kinda of deals".

Rias knew what Ichgio said is true but still ' _Why would Ichigo save a fallen angel',_ she thought to herself. Rias also knew she or her peerage could not stand against him."Fine by me but, I will be expecting an explanation", Rias replied. "Thank you Rias, now you must be Raynare", Ichigo said looking at the beaten fallen angel.

Raynare could only shake as she stared in awe at figure before her. Ichigo sheathed his sword and lift Raynare up in his arms holding her princess-style. "Hold tight", Ichigo said not waiting for a reply he shunpo out off the church.

 _ **Back at Ichigo's house**_

"So what your saying is that your companion was tricked by one of the current leader of the Grigori and Fallen Angels, Kokabiel to kill Issei and obtain Asia's sacred gear", Uryu repeated of what Azazel told him, "And you believe that this plan is but, one piece of the puzzel", only for Tatsuki finished. "Yeah that pretty much somes it up", Azazel said while sipping the tea Orihime gave him earlier.

"Special deliver for a Mr. Azazel", Ichigo said appearing with a young woman held within his arms. "Ichgio", everyone yelled. The young fallen angel looked to see a group of people walking out to see if Ichigo (who she assume to be the man who saved her) was wounded. Azazel walked onto the pourch to see that Ichigo had done what he asked. "Raynare, I'm glad to see that you are alive", Azazel said as he came face to face with his loyal commrade. "Lord Azazel, but how we had all thought that you die", Raynare question.

"That's a long story so to make it short Kokabiel betried me while spreading false rumors of my death", Azazel respond as he walked toward Ichigo. "Ichigo Kurosaki I, Azazel former leader of the Grigori, can't begin to thank you for what you've done for sweet Raynare and myself, If there's anything you need please just ask and we'll follow", Azazel said as he bow to Ichigo. "It's find Azazel you don't have to bow please raise yourself I was not one for formalities, but I do believe there is something you could do to make it even steven with us", Ichigo said.

 _ **A/N; Well what could it be that Ichigo want from Azazel and what will Ichigo say to Rias that will not cause problems between each other? Find out in the next chapter of Three Factions becomes Six.**_

 _ **Also I want to say I'm sorry for not updating as of late due to other projects at are swimming around my head that I'm trying to keep track of and because of huge changes going on in my life, but never the less I will continue my works. Plus with a few writer blocks that come up for time and time again**_

 _ **So thank you to all those who continue to support the stories I write and your continue help in making them "20% cooler" and fun. As always have a wonderful weekend.**_


End file.
